


The Apple and the Tree

by lavieboheme0919



Series: Three is Not a Crowd [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, College Student Stiles, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Gerard Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Professor Peter Hale, Public Sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Sauna, Sexual Abuse, lawyer Chris Argent, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, professor Deucalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: Stiles visits his father and accidentally opens an old wound for Peter. As Stiles learns about Peter's past, he's left to decide whether or not he's fallen in the footsteps of the man he loves.If any tags are missing, please let me know and I'll happily add them!





	The Apple and the Tree

_Christopher Argent was positively certain that he had never before seen a man so confidently cocky. Everything about how Peter Hale carried himself was alluring. But Chris swept the fantasy of ever being with the jock from his mind. He was a nerd. Peter was everything he wanted to be and would never hope to be. Yet this very moment as he watched Peter, casually reclining in a chair in the back corner of the library, he couldn't pull his eyes away._

_Peter was guiding a guy's head down onto his erect cock, but his eyes, however watched Chris with a curiosity that Chris couldn't comprehend. He continued watching with a hint of jealousy and fought hard against the urge to lick his lips. Peter seemed almost bored with the blowjob he was receiving. After a few minutes, he came with the least amount of enthusiasm Chris had ever seen. Peter tucked himself back in and stood up, walking toward Chris._

" _Did you like what you saw?" he asked._

" _I didn't see much," Chris replied. "What was worth looking at was being shoved in some random guy's mouth."_

_Peter laughed. "That was smooth… I'd love to continue this, but I have a prior engagement." Chris stood frozen as Peter closed any distance between the two and grabbed his cock through his pants. "But I hate leaving someone as beautiful as you so… excited. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind if you joined us…"_

_Instantly, Chris' ego deflated. "Oh… that guy's your boyfriend?"_

_Again, Peter laughed, this time doubling over. When he finally composed himself, he wiped fake tears from his eyes and said, "Oh fuck no. My boyfriend actually knows how to use his tongue when he's blowing me."_

_This confused Chris. "So… you were cheating on your boyfriend?" he asked disgusted. "And then hit on me, who is also_ not _your boyfriend? Never mind. I'm not interested in starting anything with a cheating player."_

_Those words seemed to cut Peter who grabbed Chris' hand to keep him from going anywhere when he tried to walk away. "We're non-monogamous. I'm not cheating. I promise! And my boyfriend would really like you. He's sexy and smart and… he knows I've been eyeing you for a while."_

" _You don't even know anything about me," Chris scoffed._

 _Taking it as a challenge, Peter, smiled. "Your name is Christopher Alexander Argent. You're a Libra, which is apt since you're in your second year of Pre-Law. You're an RA on the second floor of Beacon Hall. You go to the gym every day at exactly 6:30. You do primarily weight training and tend to leave out the calisthenics and aerobics. And on more than one occasion you've masturbated in the shower. One of those times you were looking at_ me _in the shower and thought I didn't notice. I did."_

" _So you've stalked me," Chris said, not hiding that he was a little creeped out._

" _Not stalking. Market research. I like to be an informed consumer."_

" _I'm not an item to be consumed," Chris retorted._

_Peter shoved his hand down the front of Chris' pants and took a firm hold of his cock. He put his mouth to Chris' ear and traced the ridges with his tongue. "I beg to differ," he whispered._

_Against his better judgement, Chris relented. He had been admiring Peter from afar from some time, and it turned out that it was reciprocated. On more than one occasion he had imagined hooking up with Peter, so he figured he might not get another opportunity. Peter led him back to his dorm. "I don't have a roommate," he said proudly as he fumbled to unlock the door. "We don't have to worry about disturbing anyone." He pulled Chris' head toward his and let a fleeting kiss brush the man's lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."_

" _Then do it right," Chris replied, pressing their lips together, this time opening his mouth, wanting Peter to deepen it. He took the hint right away and after moving into the dorm, pressed Chris against the closed door and gave him the kiss that he deserved. He tasted better than Peter had ever imagined. He couldn't get enough and never wanted to stop. The sound of a clearing throat interrupted him._

" _Duke!" Peter gsped. "I didn't realize you were—"_

" _I told you I'd be stopping by your dorm today at 5:30 to have sex with you. It's not my fault you don't listen," the stern voice replied, cutting him off._

" _I'm so sorry! I lost track of time."_

" _I'm not listening to your bull shit tonight, Peter. Get over here, I'm going to be late to my meeting."_

_Chris watched the bravado and confidence deflate right out of him. He timidly approached the older man who roughly grabbed him by the arm and spun Peter so he was facing the bed, away from Duke. "Pull down your pants," he ordered as he unfastened his own and let them drop. Peter was shaking as he worked "Because you're so inconsiderate with other people's time, we won't have time to do the proper prep work." He bent Peter over and roughly entered him. Peter's face became red at the intrusion._

" _Duke… just a little lube, please!" Please begged in a voice so small it didn't seem possible to have come from him._

" _Maybe next time you'll show up at the time you agreed to," Duke said dismissively, continuing the punishing fuck._

" _Can't you see you're hurting him!" Chris protested._

" _He's just putting on a show for you," Duke said. "He likes it." After he came, he pushed Peter forward onto the bed, as though he disgusted Duke. As he pulled his pants on, he looked at Peter, who hadn't moved. "You're going to sit there and act like you don't enjoy sex with me? You're a real piece of work, Peter Hale. One of these days I'm going to get tired of you stringing me along and I'm going to say I'm done with you for good. Is that what you want?"_

" _No," Peter said, forcing himself to stand. "I'm sorry, Duke… I love you."_

" _Then start acting like it. Or I'll find someone who actually means it when they say it!" Duke straightened his tie and shoved past Chris, slamming the door on his way out._

_Chris hated himself for not having done more to prevent what he just witnessed. He approached Peter who went back to lying across his bed, his pants around his ankles. A little bit of blood trickled from his backside, along with the semen. "Peter, you're bleeding," Chris said softly. "You're hurt… we might need to get you to a hospital."_

_Peter choked back tears. "Can you just go, please? And don't tell anyone about this. He's usually really sweet. You just caught him on a bad night."_

_He looked so vulnerable that it broke Chris' heart. He placed a hand on Peter's back. Slowly, Peter moved toward him until his head was on Chris' shoulders. He felt humiliated. He'd had such a crush on this boy since the day he first laid eyes on him, and now this boy could see him for what he really was: pathetic._ _Figuring he had nothing left to lose, he broke down crying. He was in so much pain—physically, mentally, and emotionally. Chris' kind touch and soft words seemed to ease all of it, even if just momentarily._

* * *

As the plane taxied toward the gangway, Stiles pulled out his phone and turned it on. Immediately a notification appeared on his Snapchat app. He refused to open it in public, since it was from Peter and most likely X-rated. Instead he tapped out a text message to the group conversation between his boyfriends and him. _Just landed. Miss u already._

Peter replied instantly. _Glad you're safe. Send nudes._

 _I'll send a dick pic when I get to my dad's house._ Stiles shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_Have your dad send one too! I might want to trade you in for the vintage model._

_Fuck off!_ Stiles replied, adding an angry emoji.

He gathered his belongings and waited to disembark from the plane. He felt a tightness in his chest. Stiles spent the entire flight rehearsing in his head how he was going to break the news to his father about his current love life situation. Until it had been brought up, Stiles had never considered the possibility of being legally linked to the two men he loved. They were already married and he had been content to be their eternal third wheel. But now, he wanted it. He wanted that piece of paper to show that they were his and he was theirs.

He just didn't want to break his father's heart. He feared that his dad would somehow think that this decision meant that he had been inadequate as a father, which is why Stiles had found himself running to the arms and beds of these older men. Nothing was further from the truth.

Stiles had always had a great relationship with his father, Noah. Never before had he agonized over how to tell him something important. To his knowledge, he also never had to tell his dad something that would break his heart. He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner toward where he knew his dad was waiting for him. Immediately upon seeing him, he broke into a sprint to close the distance and nearly tackled his father in a tight hug that was reciprocated with equal ferocity. It had been far too long since they had last seen one another.

"You look like you've been working out!" his dad exclaimed.

"Just cardio," Stiles replied sheepishly. "What about you? How's the old ticker?"

"Still ticking," Noah said proudly. "But I've never eaten so much oatmeal before in my life."

Stiles scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Eww… Oatmeal is so gross…"

"Now you know my struggle," Noah chuckled.

"Do you think you've had enough oatmeal to counteract a nice steak dinner?" Stiles asked. "On me!"

"I think I'll manage," said Noah as he placed his arm around his son's shoulder, walking him out of the airport.

They made small talk as they ate dinner.

The drive home to his small hometown in Northern California was filled with endless talk about each other's lives, both wanting to catch up on what had been happening with the other. Stiles was careful to avoid his love life whenever possible. That was not a first-day-of-vacation conversation.

However, the inevitable topic of Stiles' love life came up as they were leaving the restaurant. "So… are you seeing anyone?"

His heart thundered in his chest. "I… uh… yeah. I'm seeing someone. Have been for almost two years now."

"Really? How come I haven't heard about them?"

"Them… interesting pronoun choice…"

"Well, I don't know if you're seeing a guy or a girl or someone not either of those… I read somewhere that 'they' and 'them' have become the acceptable pronoun for gender neutrality," Noah said. "Your generation is doing some interesting stuff with language."

"Look at you rejecting the gender binary and shit…" Stiles said, impressed. "I… It's a complicated situation."

"Complicated like how?"

After taking several deep, cleansing breaths, Stiles forced the words to come out. "I'm in a relationship with two guys… they know about each other. They're married. We're polyamorous."

"Oh…" Noah said, raising his eyebrows. "Not what I was expecting, but… I can handle that. Not too complicated, really."

"They're older." Stiles said.

"Older like 30?"

"Older like 40."

"And how did you meet these two married guys who are the same age as me?" Noah asked, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you promise not to freak out."

"Stiles, there has never been a time in your life that you've started something with that phrase and I've liked what came next," Noah groaned.

"Well… some traditions continue then," Stiles said. "I met one of them because he's a professor at the university."

"Oh," Noah said. "What department?"

"Science."

"Isn't that your department?" Noah asked. The realization dawned on him. "You're sleeping with one of your professors aren't you?" His face turned red with rage. "Stiles what the fuck?"

"Dad, it's not like that! He wasn't my professor when it started!" Stiles insisted.

"You've done a lot of really stupid shit in your life, Stiles… but sleeping with your professor _and_ his husband?" As Noah pulled into the driveway, he slammed the car into park. "This is the stupidest thing you've ever done. You're risking your future and for what? To be a cum rag for these two perverts?"

The words cut through Stiles in the most painful way. "They're not perverts. I was of age when we started having sex. I never expected to fall in love with them. They're an important part of my life now and I won't apologize for it."

"I'm so disgusted with you right now, Stiles."

"Oh, I see… me finding something that makes me feel happy, safe, and loved is disgusting to you. You know what, Dad… I'm just going to get a taxi back to the airport and I'll catch the next flight back. You can call me when your son's happiness becomes a priority for you," Stiles said. He wiped tears away from his face.

He grabbed his luggage from the back seat and started off down the road, fumbling to order an Uber.

"Stiles, wait!" Noah called.

"No," Stiles said. "I'm not staying a week here being miserable with you judging me when I can go home to the men who love me and care about whether or not I'm happy."

"I was too judgmental. We haven't seen each other in months and I miss you," Noah said. "Let's not let this get in the way of us enjoying our time together."

"Alright but I want you to understand that I'm not going to apologize for being in love and if you want me to, just say the words because I'll leave."

* * *

" _I don't want you seeing that Chris guy. He's putting bad thoughts in your head and poisoning you against me," Duke said after they finished having sex._

" _He's my only friend, Duke... You made me get rid of all my others," Peter complained. Immediately he knew that was the wrong response._

_Duke became enraged. "So you're going to choose this geek law student over me? I'm your boyfriend, for fuck's sake. And the fact that we're together is the only reason you're passing half your classes. If my colleagues in the Chemistry department weren't getting my feedback about why you deserve to pass, you'd flunk out. But maybe since you've decided you love your friends more than your boyfriend, I don't need to vouch for you."_

" _I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking," Peter said softly. "I'll tell him I can't be friends with him next time I see him."_

" _One of these days you'll see that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you," Duke replied bitterly as he pulled on his clothes. "Maybe then you'll show me a little respect." He always left right after sex. He said that if Peter did a better job of making him feel like he was loved, maybe he would want to stick around after._

_Peter didn't honestly know how to show his love in a way that would be appealing to Duke. Every time he had sex with his boyfriend, it made him feel worse about himself. He felt lonelier and lonelier._

_No matter how much Duke insisted on it, Peter couldn't give up Chris. Chris was the one bright light he had. His time hanging with Chris was the only time he truly felt happy._

_The next day he sat on the quad, soaking up the rays of the sun. Chris approached with a paper bag filled with food. "I thought I would treat you to lunch," he said cheerfully. "How does a burger and fries sound?"_

" _Sounds like you read my mind," Peter said as Chris sat next to him and rifled through the bag to hand his friend the food he'd bought. The first bite of the burger was heaven. Duke said he was getting fat and didn't want him to eat more than one meal each day. He'd been starving for the last few days._

" _We normally eat together at the cafeteria and you've not been coming lately," Chris said pointedly. "I've had a much harder time trying to duck that weird racist kid who keeps asking me to sign his petitions to re-segregate the university."_

" _It's Duke," Peter sighed. "He doesn't want us to be friends because he says that you don't approve of our relationship and he doesn't want me eating because he says I'm gaining weight."_

_Chris was disgusted. "He's right about one thing. I don't approve of your relationship. Don't you see how bad he treats you?"_

" _It's not his fault," Peter insisted. "He's right… I don't treat him with enough respect."_

" _Can I speak candidly?" Chris asked._

" _Sure."_

" _You give him too much respect. He uses you for sex. He's fucked you so hard and rough that you've ended up in the hospital. Twice. And who was there with you? Not him. He's telling you that you're gaining weight, but you don't have an ounce of body fat on you. Your six pack has a six pack. He's a creep, Peter. He makes you feel like you're small and a nobody… but that's only because he doesn't want you to wake up one day and notice that you're way too good for him and you deserve someone who can see what a catch you are," Chris said. "You deserve someone who loves you."_

_Peter stared off into space. His face was unreadable. "Like you."_

_Chris nodded. "I love you, Peter. And it's killing me to see what he's doing to you because nobody deserves that… least of all, you."_

" _I can't break up with him. He's a professor. He'll tell someone that I hooked up with him and get me expelled," Peter said hopelessly._

" _He's just saying that because sleeping with a student is a violation of the Code of Conduct. He'd lose his job," Chris told him. "I'm not saying you have to leave him for me… but you really should leave him."_

_Peter leaned over and kissed Chris. It was the first kiss they had shared since the first day they met. Both men melted into it and before Peter realized, he had climbed on top of Chris, They were so lost in their passion for each other that it took someone shouting at them to get a room for them to realize they were only a few garments away from making love in broad daylight on the quad._

" _Let's go get a room," Chris suggested._

" _Best idea you've had since the burgers." Peter stole one more kiss before they got up._

 _The way their fingers interlaced felt like they were made for one another. Peter realized that_ this _was what love was like. This happy, giddy, walking-on-air sensation was love. What he had with Duke was the exact opposite._

_The kisses continued the moment they got into Peter's dorm. "Once we go past this line, there's no turning back," Chris said. "Having sex will change our relationship forever and we can't go back after that."_

" _I know… and I want it to change. I want you to go from my best friend to my boyfriend," Peter said. He got into the same position he'd always gotten to when he had sex with his boyfriend. He bent over the bed and spread his legs slightly, offering his body to be used._

" _What are you doing?" Chris asked._

" _Did I read the room wrong?" Peter asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable._

" _No… but I want to look at you when we're having sex," Chris said._

_This concept was completely foreign to Peter. "You can do that?" he asked with no irony whatsoever._

" _Lie down on your back." He waited for Peter to do so and then climbed onto the bed with him. He held Peter's legs up, giving him access to his hole. His tongue traced around it and flitted inside._

" _What are you doing?" Peter gasped._

" _I want you to feel good," Chris replied._

" _Oh, then you're doing a really good job!"_

_Chris worked his body until time seemed to lose meaning. When he finally got into position to enter him, Peter braced himself for pain. It was an association that had been forged from the moment he lost his virginity to Duke. He had been fucked almost daily and had only ever felt pain and humiliation from the act. The only pleasure he felt in sex was from the blow jobs he received from the few random people Duke let him interact with. The feeling of Chris inside him felt natural. As Chris thrust into him, he had never known such pleasure._

" _Is it always supposed to feel this good?" Peter asked._

" _Yeah," Chris replied. "That's why people do it."_

_Chris slowly continued to move in and out, taking cues from Peter's reaction until at last, Peter came without ever stroking himself. It was the first time he had ever come from being fucked and it proved to him that what he was doing with Duke wasn't the sort of sex that boyfriends normally have._

" _You didn't finish," he noted when he finally came down from his rush._

" _I was too busy watching you," Chris said. He had remained still inside Peter the entire time as his muscles tensed and tightened. "You look so beautiful when you come." Chris leaned down and kissed him._

" _But I want to see what you look like when_ you _come," Peter replied. Chris pulled out and began stroking himself, but Peter stopped him. "Do it inside me. Duke always does it and it makes me feel bad. I want to see if it feels different with you."_

_Chris slid back in and Peter arced his back while moaning. "Maybe I'll make you come again," Chris chuckled. It took a bit longer for Chris to finish and when he did, he shouted Peter's name. The feeling of Chris' jizz shooting into him wasn't degrading like it was with Duke. It felt like they had just done something beautiful and loving._

* * *

Stiles turned on his laptop and opened Skype. He opened up a video call with Peter. "Hey!" he said at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey! What are you doing up so late?" Stiles asked.

"My summer syllabus is due Monday," Peter replied.

Stiles pouted. "I thought you were taking the summer off so that the three of us could go on that cruise?"

"I'm taking the second part of the summer off. Our cruise isn't until July," Peter replied. "But enough about work. I miss you already."

Stiles sighed. "I miss you too. My dad and I got into a huge fight. I didn't even bring up the proposal thing. He flipped his shit when I told him that you're my professor."

"Not everyone is going to understand what we have, babe. The fact that there's an age difference _and_ there's three of us can be a lot to swallow," Peter said. He saw how Stiles raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "No pun intended. Not everything's about sex, you know…"

"I just don't know how our relationship can survive when my only family member is so adamantly against it," Stiles said. "He says what we have is abusive." Peter shifted. His eyes widened, almost in fear. He rearranged the laptop. Stiles had never seen him act like this. Peter swallowed hard several times, but his mouth had gone dry. His eyes became shiny and his chin trembled a bit. "Peter? What's wrong?"

His voice sounded strained. "Can we talk about this when you get home? I'm tired and I need to finish my syllabus…"

"Peter I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you," Stiles said.

"You didn't. I promise… I just… I've got to go. I love you. Sleep well," Peter said. Before Stiles could say anything else, he disconnected, leaving Stiles speechless and concerned.

Peter was the epitome of confidence and self-assurance. He was quick-witted and made it his life's mission to keep a smile on the faces of the men he loved at all times. He had never seen Peter angry or upset before and he had certainly never seen Peter cry or close up. He pulled out his phone and texted Chris. _Can I call you?_

_Always_

Stiles immediately dialed. "The house feels really lonely without you here," Chris said by way of greeting.

"Chris I think I fucked up…" Stiles said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"I was just skyping with Peter and I was telling him about how my dad freaked out when I told him about our relationship. I was explaining how my dad called our relationship abusive and then Peter just sort of… he shut down. I've never seen him act like that and what if I made him mad at me and ruined our relationship?" Stiles asked.

"Calm down," Chris said softly. "I promise you that he's not mad at you. I'll talk to him. There are some things that you don't know about Peter."

"Like what?"

"It isn't my place to tell you. If and when he's ready, you should hear it from him," Chris said. "But please don't blame yourself. He and I love you, Stiles. He worships the ground you walk on. You complete us in a way that we didn't know we needed until we had you."

Stiles felt helpless, which he hated. "So what do I do for now?"

"Get some sleep and try not to worry about it. Enjoy your time with your dad and I'll keep you updated," Chris said.

He didn't sound convinced, but he replied, "Alright. Good night."

"Good night, Stiles."

The call disconnected. Stiles stared at his phone for a while before crawling into the bed. He didn't sleep that night. Without being in the arms of the men he loved, his heart raced and he felt too anxious to fall asleep.

After hanging up with Stiles, Chris went to Peter's bedroom. The door was ajar and the laptop was lying open on the part of the bed that Stiles usually took up. Peter was on his side, clutching Stiles' pillow to his chest. The subtle way his body shook told Chris that he was crying.

"Hey," Chris said softly.

"Stiles called you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, climbing onto the bed. "He was worried about you."

"He shouldn't be worrying about me. He should be worrying about himself," Peter said. "What if his dad is right? What if I'm doing the same thing to him that Duke did to me?"

Chris' heart broke. "What you share with Stiles is so incredibly different than what Duke and you had. It's uplifting and affirming. It's passionate and intense. It's the exact opposite of your relationship with that monster."

"But what about my sleeping disorder? What if I really _have_ hurt him and he just refuses to say?" Peter asked.

"There's a lot of baggage you carry and I can understand why you're feeling so doubtful now, but retreating from Stiles and me? That's not going to fix anything. We love you. We care about you. And Stiles doesn't know the whole story. He called me upset because he thought you were angry at him," Chris told him. "If you're worried about your disorder, then you need to have a frank discussion with him. Stop allowing him to sleep in your bed at night… something. But don't close him out."

Peter considered his husband's advice. He thought deeply about how he was going to tell Stiles and what he was going to say.

* * *

_Accepting that Peter was polyamorous was a difficult pill to swallow. In the beginning, Chris felt like he wasn't enough for the man he loved. He got used to coming home to find Peter screwing someone or another in the home they had made together. Chris, in turn, visited the bath house on occasion to fuck his frustrations out on the willing men there._

_As capricious as he was, Peter grew bored of the extras. Only his love for Chris remained constant._

_When he walked in to find Peter thrusting into Stiles in their kitchen, he wasn't at all shocked. Peter had been admiring this one from afar for some time. He was certainly cute enough. He was also taking Peter as though his life depended on it._

_The way he turned around and allowed Chris to mount him did much to endear the older man to him. Stiles had an eager desire to please. Chris never expected him to last any longer than the other young men Peter fancied. When months later, Stiles was still a regular fixture around their house, Chris faced a crossroads._

" _What's going on with you and Stiles?" Chris asked as he and Peter ate dinner._

" _He is my boyfriend," Peter replied casually._

" _The entire time we've been married, you've had a steady stream of 'boyfriends' and none of them have lasted more than a few weeks. What's different about this one?" Chris asked, trying to keep his voice free of the sharp edge he knew he felt._

_Peter sighed. "I care about him, Chris," he said in a low voice. "He's different… he's special… he's—"_

" _He's here to stay, isn't he?" Chris asked._

_Peter nodded. "It's not just sex with him. There's a companionship. He makes me laugh and I get the same tingle in my stomach that I get from you. He likes you too, but he thinks you only want to fuck him."_

" _I feel threatened by him, to be honest," Chris admitted._

_Peter pulled Chris close and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't be. You're my reason for waking up in the morning. You saved me, Chris. You're my husband and I love you."_

" _I just don't know how I feel about us becoming a trio," Chris sighed._

" _Well, Stiles likes you… and why shouldn't he?" Peter asked. "You're sexy and intelligent… and I think that if you spent some time with him rather than just fucking his brains out, you might come to feel the same way about him that I do."_

* * *

When Stiles' week-long vacation was up and they needed to pick him up from the airport, Peter asked to go alone. At first sight of his young boyfriend, he embraced him tightly. "God, I missed you so fucking much."

"Chris told me I shouldn't worry, but it didn't stop me," Stiles replied as he kissed Peter's neck and jaw. He had never been so eager to see, touch, taste, and smell this man. "Whatever I said that hurt you… I'm so sorry, Peter… I won't bring it up again."

"Stop," Peter said, finally releasing the hug. "There's no topic we shouldn't be able to discuss. There's nothing that should be off the table for us and there's something that I've kept from you that I shouldn't have."

"Peter? What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Not here. Let's go home and I'll tell you what you need to know," Peter said. They held each other's hand. The feeling of their hands touching sent an electric current through him much the way Chris' hands had for two decades now. His love for these two men was so absolute that time could never ravage or diminish it.

When they arrived at home, Chris greeted Stiles with a hug and kiss and welcomed him back before allowing them to retreat to Peter's bedroom. Peter sat next to Stiles on the bed, both men had their legs crossed and faced one another. "When I was a freshman in college, I let my Classics professor take my virginity. I was failing the class and he said he would pass me if I had sex with him. It continued on and he told me we were boyfriends and that what we shared was love. He was handsome and smart. Because he was my first, I was naively infatuated with him and couldn't see that what we had was the furthest thing from love that could exist." Peter went on to explain the mind games that Duke would play. Tears began to form in his eyes as he recalled. They were shared by Stiles. He told of the brutal and abusive sex and the nights that Chris spent with him in the hospital and the humiliations he endured to repair the damage inflicted on his body by the man who claimed to love him.

"I broke up with him the day after I had sex with Chris for the first time. It took him showing me what love looked and felt like to realize the difference," Peter continued. "When I told him, he flew into a rage. He started choking me and hitting me. He told me I was worthless and a whore. He told me that I'd never find love if I wasn't with him. He said nobody would want me and I was lucky that he thought highly enough of me to stick his dick in me. I was about to pass out from the pain and the lack of air and then suddenly, there was Chris… he knocked Duke across the room." Stiles imagined younger versions of these men. He imagined the young version of Chris throwing a right hook at the man who had been hurting Peter. It made his love for Chris grow impossibly greater.

"You tell me that you enjoy when I have sex with you in my sleep, but every time I realize that it happened, I think back to all the times that Duke took control… the times that sex happened because _he_ wanted it to happen. I think about the times he used sex to punish me and hurt me and control me. He used it as a way to put me in my place and ensure that I felt small and powerless," Peter caressed the side of Stiles' face. "If I have ever done that to you… or if I ever do it to you in the future, promise me that you won't give me a second chance. Promise me that you will pack your bags and run because I wish I had when it first happened to me."

Stiles sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was lost for words. He moved to his knees and wrapped his arms around Peter. "You're one of the kindest men I've ever met, Peter. You and Chris make me feel happy and safe and loved. The reason I got so angry at my dad was because of how insulting it was to suggest that you had hurt me or manipulated me."

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, nuzzled against one another. Chris joined them after a while. It was the first time he had slept in the same bed with Peter in more than twenty years.

Stiles was the first to wake the next morning. He was lying sandwiched between Peter and Chris. He was facing Chris, who was the only one who was in his boxers. Both Peter and Stiles had fallen asleep fully clothed. He could feel his boyfriend's hardness pressed against him. He was so beautiful in his sleep. Stiles softly caressed his cheek, admiring the distinguished way his beard framed his face. He was content to simply watch until his beloved woke.

When he did, he instantly smiled. "Good morning," he whispered. Stiles returned his greeting with a deep kiss which quickly intensified, waking Peter.

All three of them were hard, since during Stiles' week away, none of them had sex. "Up for a quickie before breakfast?" Chris asked.

Both Stiles and Peter nodded as they stripped off their clothes. Chris fished the lube out of the bed-side table and Stiles slathered it on Peter's erection and guided it into himself. At 10 inches, Peter was the larger of the two, but Chris was thicker and preferred going second, when Stiles was full of Peter's semen. Peter fucked Stiles like it was their first time.

* * *

_The sauna room was vacant. The gym was unusually empty and Stiles was pretty sure the only other person there was the drop-dead gorgeous chemistry professor. He had spent many nights furiously jacking off to the idea of being bent over his desk, but had come to grips with the fact that his fantasy would forever remain just that._

_The thought caused Stiles to grow instantly and impossibly hard. The sweat trickled down his back as he lubed his finger with spit and pressed it into his hole while stroking himself with the other hand. He was getting tired of stroking and fingering himself, to be honest. Two weeks into being 19, he was still a virgin and desperate to shed that label. He had considered using one of the plethora of hookup apps to just get it done with._

_His eyes were closed as his mind built the fantasy situation. He was fully absorbed in the scenario. He didn't notice that he was no longer alone. He loudly grunted, "Fuck yeah Professor Hale… give me that Daddy cock…"_

" _Don't need to ask me twice," came the husky voice._

_Stiles' heart shot into his throat and his eyes snapped open, his hands trying (and failing) to cover his hard cock. "P-Professor Hale…" Stiles stammered as he saw the object of his fantasy peering into his shower stall. "I am_ **so** _sorry!"_

" _No need to be," the Professor replied. "Mind if I join you? I can even make good on that request."_

_Not feeling after what he'd witnessed that he was in any position to say no, he stuttered a yes and sat board-straight on the bench. Peter hung his robe on the rack and strutted toward him. Stiles made a concerted, but ultimately unsuccessful attempt at trying not to stare at the huge erect member swinging in front of the older man. He sat down right beside Stiles, leaving hardly any room between them on the bench, despite the fact that there was plenty of space elsewhere._

" _So you said you wanted… what was the phrase again? 'That Daddy cock?'" Peter asked with a devilish smile. "Too bad I left my condoms at home… Remembered to pack the lube though… never know when you want to rub that easy one out between classes, you know?"_

" _I'm clean," Stiles blurted before he realized what he was doing. "If you are too, I don't mind if you don't." Once the words were out there, he knew he couldn't take them back. He had just overtly propositioned this professor for sex. He had also made it perfectly clear that this was a condoms optional situation. This went against everything he had learned in health class… the statistics that showed how risky it was to have unprotected sex… let alone with a complete stranger in a public sauna._

" _Well… today just got better," Peter announced as he got back up. He casually sauntered back to the robe and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. "You and I had similar ideas about how we were going to spend our sauna. Do you need me to prep you or are you already stretched?"_

_Seeing how big this man's cock was, Stiles didn't think it smart to lie about this. "I might need some prep."_

" _Get on all fours," Peter told him as he squirted some lube onto Stiles' hole as well as his fingers. Stiles moaned as the first finger breeched him. "Damn you're tight!" Peter remarked. He slowly moved the finger in and out, then added a second and eventually a third. When the fingers removed, Stiles felt the pressure as Peter let his cock hover at the boy's entrance. He moaned as it slipped in. He wondered at which point he was no longer a virgin. Did it have to be all the way in? Did the guy have to come? Why didn't he know any of this?_

_What he did know was that despite his size, Peter knew how to make this feel amazing. Stiles moaned his encouragements loudly._

" _Not that I don't adore the pep talk," Peter purred into the boy's ear, "but we're going to get caught if you don't quiet down…"_

Damn, _Stiles thought._ Even his chastisements are smooth as fuck _. He made a concerted effort to reign in his volume, which was proving impossible._ _"I can't help but be loud… it feels so fucking good…"_

" _Then why don't we go back to my house where you can scream as loud as your lungs will let you," Peter suggested._

_When Peter pulled out of him, he felt suddenly as if part of him was missing. Part of him he didn't know was gone until it had been done. He looked back at Peter, who seemed to share the same anxious feeling at no longer being connected physically in that way._

_There was something kinetic and visceral about the need to have their bodies joined. As soon as they were in his house, the clothes were off and once again, Peter was inside him. Stiles' eyes rolled back in his head as Peter pounded away at him. The first time he experienced a man coming inside him, it frightened him. It felt like their bodies were going to meld together as Peter forced himself impossibly deeper. The orgasm hit Peter like a train. He exploded in a deep in Stiles, who was surprised at how hot the liquid shooting inside him felt. It almost burned. He wondered if it was supposed to feel like that._

_That question answered itself when it happened again and again and again. Peter had a nearly supernatural ability to never get tired of sex. Stiles required a bit of a cooldown period and knew from his studies that a refractory period was common among men. Peter, on the contrary, would finish and then start again immediately._

" _Should I stop?" he asked after the sixth time. Stiles was sore and his body felt like jelly. His semen was spattered all over Peter's chest, getting caught up in his body hair._

_Stiles nodded. "I need a few minutes," he panted. "It's just that you're big and I never had sex before."_

_Peter remained inside the young man, but stopped thrusting. "Are you saying that you were a virgin before we met in the sauna today?" Stiles nodded again, causing Peter to frown. "I wish you had told me… then I wouldn't have taken you from behind. I've never taken a boy's virginity before… gotta say that I kinda like it."_

" _I've fantasized about you all semester," Stiles admitted._

" _And in these fantasies, what normally happens?" Peter asked in a husky, eager voice._

_Stiles blushed. "I'm embarrassed to say…"_

" _I've got a full 10 inches lodged balls-deep inside you, bareback… and I can feel the six loads of cum I've shot in you," Peter said. "The time for embarrassment is long gone. It left about the same time I was doggy-styling you."_

_Stiles grinned. "I once thought about you calling me in for your office hours so you could hide me under your desk and have me blow you while you talk to other students."_

" _That's really hot," Peter chuckled. "What else?"_

" _Being your boy toy and at your beck-and-call to take your dick whenever you want me to…" Stiles confessed._

" _So you've got a subservient streak… love it."_

_Stiles reached down and began stroking his twitching, erect cock. "I never thought you'd look so hot coming in me._

" _But you_ have _put thought into it, haven't you?" Peter chuckled. "So how did I measure up?"_

" _Better than anything I've ever imagined."_

_Peter started thrusting again. "We can do better."_

* * *

That connection was still just as strong today as it was their first time. Even though he was on all fours and unable to see Peter's face, he knew by his motions that Peter was about to come. He smiled as, right on time, he felt Peter's orgasm shoot into him. Peter kept thrusting until he was thoroughly empty. At last Peter pulled out and was instantly replaced with Chris.

Slicked with lube and Peter's semen, Chris proved that there was also fire and passion between them. He pumped furiously in and out until he added his own deposit to the collection within his young boyfriend.

When he pulled out, Chris mentioned that Stiles still hadn't come. "We need to fix that," he said.

"No time," Stiles replied, swatting away his hand. "I'm starving and we have the entire rest of the day to fix that."

"You know he's hungry when he would rather have food than an orgasm," Peter said as he came out of the bathroom, freshly showered. "Let's get that boy some food!"

They showered separately and piled into Peter's car in route to their favorite diner. Stiles could feel his lovers' seed in him, which made this act of eating breakfast in public so much naughtier.

As Stiles looked around the restaurant, he noticed that they had garnered some attention from other customers, but tried to put it out of his mind. Peter shot the paper from the end of his straw at Stiles' head. It bounced off and landed in his lap. He looked back at Peter who was grinning broadly. The three of them erupted in laughter.

"So I think I figured out the meaning of the chicken joke," Peter announced.

"Oh yeah?" Chris replied skeptically.

"It's a commentary on the fleeting nature of life itself," Peter answered.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Peter asked. "The part of the scene you're not privy to is that there's a car coming. The chicken is committing suicide. He crossed the road to _get to the other side_."

"That's grotesquely morbid!" Chris said, looking away from his husband.

"If the chicken sacrificed himself so I could have hot wings, then I'm good with it!" Stiles answered.

"Please don't encourage him!" Chris begged through his laughter, nuzzling against Peter affectionately.

Stiles noticed a woman at a table down the aisle who was staring at them with a look of disgust. He tried to ignore her and continue the conversation, which had been switched to a conference that Peter was going to present at this year. Two of his graduate assistants had also been awarded

Prestigious opportunities to further their studies at a different university. "They were the best Grad Assistants I've ever had," Peter complained.

The woman staring seemed to be huffing at their conversation, but Stiles doubted that she was even able to hear them. Finally, he leaned to ensure she could easily see him. "Can we help you?" he demanded sharply.

She bustled out of her booth and towards them as Stiles watched her with venomous contempt. "Man shall not lie with another man for it is an abomination!" she recited.

"The only abomination in this diner is your garish poly-blend floral print blouse, but I'm too polite to mention that because unlike you, I was raised to mind my own fucking business," Stiles quipped back. "And I just watched you shove your face full of bacon, so stow your piecemeal religious doctrine."

"So rude!" the woman exclaimed.

"Oh he's just hungry," Peter said with a smirk. "If you want rude, I'll tap in and you'll lose your will to live."

"It's a mistake letting fags raise children!" she snarled.

Instantly Chris shot to his feet. His face was crimson with rage.

Stiles put a steadying hand up to stop him. He gave Chris a look that said 'I've got this.' "The only parenting mistake that I can see is when your mother chose not to swallow. These aren't my _dads_. They're my _Daddies_. I didn't come out of either of their dicks, but both of their dicks have come in me." The woman was horrified. Both Chris and Peter watched, mouths agape as Stiles continued on his tirade. "The three of us are in a loving, supportive, and happy relationship. I'm going to guess that you're on your third marriage and is it… the fifth time a husband has cheated on you and at least three of those times were with a man? My guess is that they cheat because we _fags_ use our tongues for more than just spewing hate. Now kindly get the _fuck_ away from my table and mind your own business before things get _really_ ugly."

By this point, the woman was as bright red as a ripe tomato. "How dare you!" she raised her hand as though she were about to slap Stiles, but this time Chris _did_ interfere.

He stood up and put himself between her and Stiles. "Have you ever heard of the Argent Lawfirm?" The woman nodded. "I'm the owner and we've never lost a case. So I want you to think long and hard about whether or not laying a finger on him is a good decision for you. I will come after everything you own. It will be my life's work to make sure you lose your house, your car, everything in your bank accounts… And when you're begging in rags on the street, I will come after every cent you're given as charity," he growled loudly enough that they could hear him, but not loud enough that anyone else could.

Her eyes flitted back and forth between Chris, Peter and Stiles before she gave aloud "Hmph!" and stormed out of the restaurant.

The waitress, who had been watching this exchange with as much shock as the other diners, cautiously approached with a tray full of food and quickly set it down in front of them before leaving. Neither Chris nor Peter touched their food for several minutes as Stiles immediately dug in. It took him several minutes to realize he was the only one. "What?" he asked as he chomped down on a piece of toast.

"What you said to her," Peter said. "That was vicious."

Chris nodded his assent. "That was downright brutal… I hope _we_ never piss you off like that…"

They finished their meals and headed back home. Chris offered to finish what they started but Stiles declined. "I want to get to know you guys better… I realized that you guys know more about me than I know about you."

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked.

"Do you have any other family?"

"I have two nieces and a nephew," Peter replied. "And it's lucky you didn't meet them first."

"Why is that?" Stiles asked.

Peter pulled out a photo album and flipped to a photo of a man with stark, angular features and an entrancing smile. "That's Derek," Peter said. He then flipped to a photo of two girls, each had long dark hair and both were exceptionally beautiful. "The older one is Laura; the younger one is Cora. All three of them look like my sister."

"I had no idea you had a sister… or such an attractive family," Stiles murmured.

"They live in California," Peter replied. "I wasn't close to my sister. I miss them all though."

"What about you, Chris?"

Chris shrugged. "My dad's a racist, homophobic asshole. My sister's a psychotic bitch… cats and cradles… silver spoons."

"Do you have photos?" Stiles asked.

Chris shook his head. "Evil like that doesn't show up on camera."

Peter chuckled. "Seriously though, Stiles… his sister's such a bitch. She started a fire at our wedding because she wasn't getting enough attention."

"She said she 'accidentally' knocked over the candle," Chris said. "The only accident was letting her attend in the first place."

"Will I ever get to meet your families?"

"It would violate the Geneva Convention," Chris said at the same time Peter shrugged with an "I don't see why not."

"You're just not allowed to fall in love with my nieces and nephew," Peter insisted. "I don't mind you having sex with me and my husband… but a line has to be drawn somewhere."

"They're too young for me anyway," Stiles said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought! I'm also in need of a beta reader for this series, so if you're interested, please reach out!


End file.
